Manual gear selectors for automatic transmissions are generally known. These types of gear selectors typically incorporate the use of a knob or lever which is used to select the gear of operation from the transmission. The manual gear selector is used to change the transmission from “Park” to “Drive,” or to “Reverse,” one of the low gears, or neutral, as well as a combination of which. However, the components of a manual gear selector may wear out over extended periods of use, and may become stuck or broke.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a gear selector for an automatic transmission which reduces or eliminates the aforementioned problems.